For All The Pain Comes The Greatest Love Of All
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Veteran’s Day was a painful one when Mac remembers his father and his death. Mac goes to work and gets some comfort from his best friend and companion. How will his day go to one he wants to forget to the day he will remember forever.SMacked of course


**For All The Pain**

**Besides 9/11, Veteran's Day was a painful one when Mac remembers his father and his death. Mac goes to work and gets some comfort from his best friend and companion Stella Bonasera. How will his day go to one he wants to forget to the one he will remember forever. SMacked of course, it's what I write.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in CSI NY, but I wish I owned Mac, but he belongs to Stella, unfortunately for me.**_

* * *

Mac wakes up on a Wednesday, and he knew it was Veteran's Day. New York City didn't do anything really big. It was supposed to be a time of remembering the lives that were lost to protect the country, and he lost someone very dear to him. His father met the world to him, and when Mac got home to talk about marrying Claire and his father was dying. He died the same day he met Claire in New York and asked her to marry him. Once Mac and Claire made it back to her apartment, Mac got a phone call that changed his mood drastically. It felt like it was just yesterday that he got that phone call from his mother.

_"Hey mom, I just asked Claire to marry me and she said yes."_

_"I knew she would son…"_

_"Ma, what happened I thought you would be happy for me, can I talk to dad?"_

_"Mac, I hate to spoil your night, but… your father just passed away."_

_"What? No ma, that can't be true, he can't be gone… I talked to him just yesterday to tell him I was going to ask her," Mac said choked up._

_"Sorry son, but it was his time to go. I know you are upset with this, but he is not in pain anymore."_

_"I don't believe you," Mac cried._

_"I knew you wouldn't, you just don't want it to be true."_

_"This can't be happening!" Mac shouted and hung up before she could say anything else._

_Claire rushes up to him, "Mac, what just happened?"_

_"My… my, he's gone," he frowned and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulders._

_"Who's gone honey?"_

_"My dad, he just died. I was supposed to be there in his time of need," he cried pushing Claire back from him._

_"I'm so sorry Mac, we'll get through this together."_

_"No! You just don't get it! He was my life! Just… leave me alone!" he shouts and went into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. And then he started to cry._

************

_I hate this day,_ Mac sat up and wiped his eyes so they were dry. Mac got up and went into the shower to start his day.

************

A half an hour later he left to go to work. He had a lot of paperwork to get through today and he planned on not getting distracted. Too bad that didn't work once he went to the break room first thing. He got his usual coffee and was fixing to leave when Stella came in.

"Mac, good to see you," Stella smiled her trademark Bonasera smile.

"Hey," Mac nods and frowns.

"You going to be good today?"

"Yeah, I'll manage," he starts to walk past her.

"Mac, I'm sorry about the whole thing, ever since the gravedigger case you knew more about him."

"It's okay Stella, really."

She put her arm around him, "You can talk to me about anything Mac, okay? I'm here for you."

"I know, and thank you for that Stella, it means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

"And I'm proud of it. Well I guess we should get to work then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"No so fast Taylor we got a crime scene to attend to."

"This early, do people have no life?"

Stella shrugs, "Well let's go Taylor, and I'll drive."

"Lead the way," he half smiles and they are on the way.

They make it to the scene and Don meets up with them.

"Hey, the happy dream team has arrived," Don smiled and Mac just shook his head.

"Anyways, who the victim?"

"He was a father with two sons and it looks like he was getting a divorce," Don explains as Stella examines the forms in his hands. "He just came back from Iraq, it's a shame too."

"So apparently we have three motives for murder," Mac frowns.

"Mac, are you going to be okay, this must be hard for you, especially today."

"Stella, I think for once, I'm going to be okay."

When Mac gets to enveloping his evidence Stella takes Don to the side.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good, he in his shell again."

"I hate that emotional shell of his, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I hate him this way… I wish Jess was here she would know what to do."

"I miss Jess, she was the greatest thing that happened to me," Don sighs.

"I'm glad your out of your shell."

"So am I, I'm just upset that I can't spend the rest my life with her."

"I know Don, she would have said yes."

"Just sucks you know, one day your planning how to ask and then next few hours she gets shot," Don sighs.

"You going to be okay Don?"

"Yeah, I'll manage, let's just worry about Mac."

They turn back to Mac who was talking to one of the police officers.

"Hey, I have to go back to the precinct… so good luck with Taylor."

"I'll try, see you later Don."

"Okay," he smiled and they went opposite ways.

"What were you and Don talking about?" Mac asked as Stella came over to him.

"Oh nothing, let's just finish this so we can go back to the lab."

"Fine," Mac sighs and they get done and an hour later they make it back to the crime lab.

************

"Hey Stella, where's Mac?" Adam asked when she came into the A/V lab and tell him to do a search on the vic's sons and wife.

"He is busy with Sid in the autopsy."

"Okay, so I just found out that the two sons are rooming together in an apartment near the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Okay, so give me an address so me and Mac can go."

Adam nods and types in what he had to and get the address.

He printed out the address and gives her the paper.

"Thanks Adam," Stella smiles and went to the morgue.

************

"You going to be okay there Mac?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"We care about our head of the crime lab, is all."

"Well I'm good, thanks for caring."

"No problem Mac," Sid smiles and Stella finally came down.

"Mac, we got an address on where his son's were living."

"Okay good, let's go," Mac nods and they went to the apartment complex.

The ride there was quiet and the stopped and got outside to find two guys talking about something.

Mac and Stella step outside the Avalanche. Making the guys look up.

One of the guys whistle, "Oh hey hot stuff, what you got for us?"

"Oh shut up, you guys are coming with us."

"What did we do?"

"Your dad was murdered this morning, and we wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"What, you think we killed him?"

"Just come with us."

"Only if there's something in it for me, and your hot chick."

"In your dreams," she snarled and they both grabbed one guy.

"Oh feisty woman you got there, how is she in bed?"

Mac turned around and grabbed the guy by the collar and pushed him into his car.

"If you won't get off the woman, you will be arrested for assault on a Detective, but first you'll have to go through me! Now get in the damn back of the car," Stella opened the door and Mac pushed the two guys in.

Mac slammed the door shut, "You going to be all right there Stella."

"No harm no foul right, I'll be fine… want me to drive?"

"No, the guys will only hit on you more."

"Don't worry, I think you scared the boy. I wonder why the other one is all quiet?"

"We'll find out," Mac nods and they get inside the car and drive off to the precinct.

The ride was quiet, which was a good thing. They make it in four minutes.

*************

"Hey why does my brother get the hot chick to interrogate him?"

"Because I can, anyways… how close were you to your dad?"

"I was close until he told my brother he was getting a divorce."

"And how did you feel when you found out?"

"I confronted him this morning about it, and that was the last time I saw him."

"Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"Because he was shot and straggled, so I wanna see if you have blood or GSR on your hands," Mac frowned, and checked his hands.

************

"Sorry about my brother, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a few years, and he never saw one like you before. You are pretty, but I ain't going to be hitting on you. You seem happy with the guy your with."

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Anyways done with the small talk. So did you know your dad was filing for divorce?"

"No, he like just came back home from Iraq two days ago. I didn't even know my parents were doing bad," the guy frowned.

"What were you guys discussing outside?"

"He told me he done something, and he was glad he did it too. I'm being honest, trust me, I had no idea."

"I believe you for now, okay? Right now I need to see if you got any signs of gunshot residue on your hands," Stella says and takes out a cotton swab. He held out his hands she swabbed his hands and took out the spray. She sprayed the solution and the swab remained clear.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Your clean, now we just need to find out about your brother. You stay here and let me check on my partner. He nods.

Mac and Stella both came out at the same time.

"He's clean," they both state.

"So Josh, the guy who was hitting on you told me that he found out from his brother that they were getting a divorce."

"Weird, because his brother said he had no clue about the divorce."

"Well it looks like the only one left is their mother."

"Let me go check with Lindsay and see where the mother is living."

"Okay, and I'll stay with the two brothers until you get back."

"All right, I'll see you soon," Stella smiles and went to search for Lindsay.

She found her a few minutes later and got the address.

"Hey Stella, Don was telling me Mac was going into his emotional shell and that you wanted to find a way to make him happier."

"It's just that today, he's upset because it's Veteran's Day and he keeps on thinking about his father."

"It must have been a hard on him, but at least he has you to keep him happy. Take him to your place and just have a nice, quiet time. Do what Stella Bonasera would do? He'll just be happy to spend some alone time with you. I know he likes you, so give him a reason to do so."

"Thanks Lindsay, well I got to go."

"Okay, give me the details tomorrow," Lindsay smiles and Stella left and went back to the precinct.

She ran into Don on the way.

"Don, your coming with me and Mac to this place," she frowns and gave him the paper. They reach Mac, and Josh had a black eye.

"Mac, what the hell happened?"

"Well my brother was talking a lot of crap about you, and your partner beat the crap out of him… it was funny actually," Tony the other brother laughed.

Stella looks at Mac and frowns, "He got the best of you again. That's twice today."

"You bastard," Josh said covering his eye.

"What are we going to do with you?" Stella asked Josh.

He shrugs, "I don't give a damn, lock me up for all I care."

"Fine we will," Don frowned and cuffed him and gave him to an officer.

"Okay, let's go find the mom, and call the day a quits," Stella smiled and Don drove it to the mom's house.

"This looks like a little homey place," Don smiled.

"Well, let's go inside," Mac frowned as they all got out of the car, and had their hands on their guns.

Don knocks on the door, "NYPD! Anyone here?" Don shouts and got no answer. "Okay, let's play the hard way," Don gave Mac a look and Mac acknowledged him to kick down the door.

"NYPD!" Mac shouts and they search around the house. No sight of anybody here.

"It looks like she was on the move."

"I guess, she knew she was going to be in some kind of trouble."

"And she's not so smart," Don says coming out of the kitchen. "She left a receipt to her plane ticket to Chicago that leaves in an hour."

"Looks like we got a plane to catch," Mac growled.

"I'll drive," Stella smiled.

"No we rather not, I can drive," Mac grabbed the keys from Don's hands.

"I speed faster than either of you, so I'm going to drive," she playfully snatches the keys from his hands.

"She got a point there," Don smiles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on guys, let's catch the woman already," Stella walks out and they follow.

"Isn't she great?" Don smiles.

"The best," Mac nods and they get into the car.

Like she said she drove the fastest and Don and Mac couldn't stop staring at her. They arrive to the airport in about seven minutes.

"What does she look like?"

"How are we supposed to know we didn't get a picture?"

"I got an idea," Stella states and walks off.

"Where is she going?" Don asked and Mac shrugged and followed her.

Stella went up to the front desk, "Hey, can you call on the intercom and ask for a Debora Morales?"

"Sure," the lady said and said on the intercom for Debora Morales to come to the front with her baggage.

"What do you want?" The woman growled.

"Are you, I mean, were you married to a guy named Jacob?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you, he was a horrible husband."

"He just came back from Iraq two days ago and was filing for divorce."

"Why do you know all this shit?"

"Because," Stella started as Don and Mac came closer, prepared for her to try and run. "We're from the CSI crime lab, and we believe that you killed your husband."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Motive and you knew he was going to file a divorce."

"That's nonsense."

"Killing your husband over something stupid is nonsense."

"Okay lady, your coming with us."

"I ain't going anywhere Detectives."

She tries to pull away and run, but she was trapped and Don cuffed her.

"You got that right," Don remarks and Mac grabs her baggage and lead her to the car.

The drive back to the precinct was a quiet one.

"Hey you guys, I think I got this covered. It's been a long day for you guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Don nods and walks away.

"So Mac, glad that is done with, it's like four thirty now. Let's say we go to my place and I'll order some pizza or something."

"I'm good actually."

"No Mac, I won't take that as an answer. Plus we need to talk."

"About?"

"Come to my place and find out."

"What about your no men policy?"

"You're a special kind of man, you are allowed anywhere."

Stella grins and Mac blushes.

"Are you flirting with me Bonasera?"

"Maybe, maybe not. By any chance I was, would it work?"

"I'm afraid so, why can't we go to my place, it's closer."

"Hmm… I guess we can, the only thing that matters is that we can spend some alone time together."

"I'd like that Stella, it's been a while."

"Yeah a long while, ever since Greece actually."

"Yeah, well let's go."

"I'll let you drive," Stella smiles and Mac walks her to his car, and opened his door.

"What a gentleman you are Mac."

"Anything for you," he said and she got in. Mac went on the other side and put the key in the ignition and he drove to his place.

"You know Mac, you haven't really been upset all day, but you seem quiet especially around me."

"I guess it's because I should be mourning my father's death rather than being happy."

"He would have wanted you to be happy."

"Probably, I wonder what he would of thought of you," he frowns and Stella grabbed his hand and offer a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know, all I know is that he wants the best for his son."

"I guess your right," Mac sighs as he arrives to his apartment complex and stops the car. "Are you sure you want to come inside?"

"Mac, I'm positive," she nods and she let go of his hand.

"Stella?"

"Yeah Mac?" she looks up.

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Anything to help," she smiles and they got out of the car.

The elevator ride was a quiet one, and a few minutes they are both on the couch.

"So, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Greek," she smiled.

"Of course you would, I'll go order," Mac smiles and went into the kitchen after dialing the number.

She heard his voice and couldn't help but smile. He sounded so adorable. A minute later he came back.

"It'll be here in thirty minutes," Mac smiles and sits down.

"Today was an exhausting day."

"I had worse," he sighs.

"Mac, I'm sorry about your father dying, I can't stand seeing you upset or so quiet."

"You don't need to feel bad for me Stella."

"Too bad I can't help it. We've been friends for over ten years and our bond we formed is so close," she smiles and grabbed his hand. He immediately looked up at her.

"I just can't believe we lasted so long… as friends."

"You are an amazing man Mac, you deserve the best," she grinned giving his hand a firm grip.

"And you're an amazing woman, I don't think I even deserve you, you deserve better."

"But what if all I ever wanted was you?"

"Then I would feel bad, because you deserve the best."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Mac. And it would be a shame if I didn't deserve you," she releases her grip and frowns.

"Stella, it's just that, I hate feeling this way… I shouldn't be falling for my best friend."

Stella looks up at him in shock, "Your falling for me?"

He nods, "More and each day, and it just pains me."

"It shouldn't, especially since I feel the same way."

"You do? Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I was actually afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"That would be impossible," he smiles and Stella kissed his cheek.

"It's okay now Mac, now that this is out in the open."

He nods, "Um… I want to know something," he says scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"What is that Mac?" she asked actually getting nervous.

"This," he leaned closer and they were centimeters apart. "Do you want this?"

"I want you to do what you feel."

"I feel like kissing you, but don't want to ruin anything."

"There's only one way to find out," she pressed her lips into his. Her arms went around his waist and they leaned down on the couch, Stella on top, Mac hands going up and down her back.

He opens his mouth slightly to let her know that he's allowing her tongue access which she willingly takes and soon turns into a short, yet hot make out session. Stella was about to life his shirt, but she sat up. Both looking away from each other.

"Um… that was… um."

"Yeah, sorry I got a little carried… um away there."

"No Mac, it was perfect, even better than I would have imagined."

"Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, I wouldn't lie about something like that, I care for you too much."

"So do I."

"I remember your confession in Greece Mac," she smiles remembering the moment and his closeness, especially remembering the coffee ground moment.

"So what are we now?" he asks afraid of a let down.

"We are best friends who happen to be dating."

"Oh, I thought you were going to just let that kiss happen and then get up to leave."

"And why would I do that Taylor?" she smirks.

"I still don't think I deserve you."

"No, Mac I don't deserve you. Anyways I'm here to stay."

"How about if I don't want that?"

"Then this would all be a mistake and I'll get up to leave. But you don't want that do you?"

"Um… I want to be happy, with the woman I love."

"Really?" she smiles and he nods.

"Yeah Stella, I love you, and I'm not afraid of admitting it any more."

"Glad to hear that," Stella smiles and leaned in closer… their lips were about to meet and then the pizza guy knocks on his door.

"That sucks, please stay here."

"Trust me Mac I'm not going anywhere."

Mac grins and grabbed his wallet and opened the door and got his pizza.

"Keep the change," Mac nods and closes the door.

He goes back over to his couch and places the pizza box on his coffee table.

"You want a drink or something?"

"Mac, can we hold off from eating right now?" Stella asks with a hint of sadness in her green eyes.

"Um… if you want, what did you have in mind?"

"I rather have some dessert first," she smirks.

"But won't that ruin your appetite," Mac asked confused.

"I'm not talking about real dessert, and I thought you were a detective."

"Oh, I'm sorry Stella I thought you just meant… an appetizer would have made more since."

"But appetizers aren't always sweet, where as desserts…"

"Just kiss me Stella," he pouts.

She happily complies and pressed her lips against his and start to hungrily devour them. Mac got on top of Stella and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Maaaaccc," she moans.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Don't tempt me Taylor."

"I'm not, I'll even allow you to handcuff me to the bed."

"I like that idea Taylor," she got up and took his hand.

"Stella, I hope you know I was kidding."

"I'm not," she wraps her arm around his waist and took his handcuffs.

"Stella…" he starts to have her lips brush against his. "You are such a tease, you know that."

"You love me for that," she grins and with her arms around his waist leads him to his bedroom.

Mac allows Stella to take off his shirt. Once she did she placed her hand over his scar to his heart.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels fine. Make love to me," Mac pleads as they sat down on the bed. Mac straddles her waist and she looks up at him.

"Come lower Mac," Stella begs and he kisses right below her ear, which she offers a soft moan. "Oh Mac… this is going to be the best night of my life," she smiles while letting his hands lift up her shirt.

He lies on top of her and they start into their make out session, and new future together. They wouldn't of had it any other way, friends with great bonds makes good lovers. The sky gets darker and the pizza gets colder, but Mac still had the best Greek dinner. He was never going to let her get up and leave out of his life ever. As it grew later in the night they finally became one. Not caring what tomorrow would bring, life's too short you know… and they were most definitely going to make it last.

_Don't you think this one shot was awesome, I actually managed to write a crime in it too, I'm so proud of myself, but I have to keep track of the facts of what happened so that wasn't fun. So how'd you like all the fluff and stuff too, all I want are some reviews and to make you guys smile. _


End file.
